American History X (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Version)
Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa got scared by a fat dude named Seth. Timon's mom rewinds the movie at the end. Introduction *(The title "American History" is seen in white and "X" is seen in red.) *Timon: Well, enough of that. (pauses it and fast forwards it) *Pumbaa: Timon, what're you doing? *Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in. *Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! *(They un-pause it to see Derek Vinyard giving a speech to other people.) *Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! *Pumbaa: You're confusing people! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story! (rewinds it) *Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! (pauses and sees Danny coming in Derek's room) *Pumbaa: Yes, we we're. The whole time. (pauses and sees Derek shooting at somebody then fast forwards it) *Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that. (pauses and sees Sweeney) *Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? (pauses it and sees Seth) *Both: (seeing Seth driving in a van at the screen) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (They duck in their seats, and they came out.) *Timon: Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? *Pumbaa: I'd like the sound of that! *Timon: A little backstage tour! Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate of the look in the story within the story. *Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? *Timon: Couldn't have said that better myself! *Pumbaa: So, does this mean we're going back to the beginning? (animates the opening scene in reverse) *Timon: Oh no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back...to before the beginning! A Tour *After the title with it's own cue, we see the Vinyard residence. *Pumbaa: The Vinyard residence. *Timon: (scene shows a dinner table) A nice kitchen. (scene shows Danny's bedroom) Turning 20 years. (scene shows Ally's crib) So cute, the year Ally was born. (pauses it) Pumbaa, how can Ally's crib be our crib? *Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a residence is what I like to call a group of neighbors. *Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. *Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? *Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sits on the Remote *Voice Vo: This isn't soft enough. This isn't thick enough! *Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! *Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry! I thought it was a brownie! Right on Cue *Seth: My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord / He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored *Timon: How convenient! Enter omniscient fat dude right on cue. *Pumbaa: Well you know what they say, when the student is ready, the teacher appears. *Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. Do I Look Fat? *Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? *Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. *Pumbaa: Oh thank you. (un-pauses it) Grubs *Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? I'll go get some grubs. (leaves Timon alone humming the hymn including nose picking) I'd brought you a jumbo so we can share. Were you just picking your nose? *Timon: No, I had an itch on the inside! (eats it and un-pauses it) Where's the Grub? *Seth: Glory, glory hallelujah! Glory, glory hallelujah! The white man marches on! *Timon: (through microphone) Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa spits it out.) You just can't help yourself, can you? *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Timon: Okay. But this time, show a little self-control! (un-pauses it and shows Cameron talking to Derek) Are You Crying? *Timon: (pausing the second dinner scene while crying) *Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? *Timon: I'm fine. I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye. *Pumbaa: {holding out a hanky} Here, blow. *Timon: Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: {sarcastically} Gee, thanks. *Timon: {getting a hold of himself} Okay. I'm better. Running *Timon: (pausing Derek's childhood memory) What is with the running? If you can call that running. *Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up. *Timon: You big lug! (un-pauses it) I wanna watch the movie! *Timon: Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale! *Pumbaa: It's over already? *Timon: Well Pumbaa, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. *Pumbaa: Can we watch it again? *Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments